


Дементор Джо

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Он был хорошим парнем и честно целовал, кого скажут, но когда добро победило, ему не выдали даже пособия по безработице. Выживет ли Джо в жестоком мире, нетолерантном к таким, как он?
Kudos: 16





	Дементор Джо

Джо любил свою работу — утренний обход, вечерние завывания. Он соглашался на командировки, не требовал доплат за сверхурочные, и все ради общей пользы. На планерках, когда говорили, что они — команда, он кивал и улыбался во весь рот. Да, так и есть, команда. Они — команда!  
Когда ему сообщили об увольнении, он не сразу поверил. Как же так? Шел на повышение, даже ежегодный отпуск не отгулял, и на тебе. К несчастью для себя, Джо был далек от политики. Кто у власти, его совсем не волновало. Дело простое: не высовывайся, делай, что скажут. Все в строгом соответствии с протоколом — активисты в профессии Джо не задерживались. Лишняя инициатива редко шла на руку властям предержащим, так что при случае рубили головы, иногда буквально, и Джо привык быть незаметной тенью.  
— Все, Джо, завтра на работу можешь не приходить, бумаги подписаны, и все это формальная процедура. Уволен ты вчерашним числом, так сказать, в день торжества Сил Света. Понятно?  
Джо уныло покивал. Совсем не как на планерках, когда говорили, что они — команда. Ему стало отчаянно грустно и захотелось напоследок пройтись вдоль камер. Махнуть рукой старым знакомым, с которыми он провел без малого полвека.  
— Куда двинешь? — спросил его Фрэнки из второго отдела.  
Джо не знал, куда податься, отмахнулся от Фрэнки и первым делом улетел подальше от конторы. Предупредили, что тех, кто задержится, могут замести ребята из Аврората. Он торопился и не заметил, как зацепился краем плаща за острый шпиль ограды. Прости-прощай, новенькая униформа.  
Расстроенный, голодный и уставший, Джо завалился в «Кабанью голову». Неподалеку, в ужасном месте, которое в конторе называли Шарашкой, он провел пару отвратительных месяцев. Дежурить приходилось сутками, и хотя Джо на его прежней должности редко удавалось наедаться за рабочий день, в Шарашке он оставался голодным все время.  
Прилично кормили в Тюрьме, и Фрэнки рассказывал Джо, что тех, кто работал долго и без срывов, пускали к новеньким. Хотя Джо спал редко, после рассказов Фрэнки ему начали сниться красивые сны, в которых он пролетал мимо камер недавно пойманных с поличным нелицензированных зельеваров. От них долгие месяцы после заключения тянулся ни с чем не сравнимый аромат беспечности и вселенской гармонии.  
— Что, парень, тоже выгнали?  
Джо оглянулся на голос и заметил сидящих за столом гоблинов. Они приветственно помахали ему рукой, и он подлетел к ним — других перспектив не было. Ни денег, ни работы, тут не то что к гоблинам — к акромантулу сядешь. Лишь бы не прогнали, а уж он посидит с краю и будет потягивать носом их жадность. Для того, наверное, и позвали.  
— Работа нужна? — спросил один из гоблинов, уши которого клонились к столу и смешно задевали тарелку с закусками. Джо пожал плечами. Какая ему теперь работа? Первая облава — заметут, спишут, упекут куда-нибудь, караулить политического, а то еще хуже: опять поставят на ворота в Шарашке, только теперь уж пожизненно.  
— Ты подкинь ему что-нибудь, для затравки, — шепнул другой гоблин. У этого уши торчали к потолку.  
Стоило Джо подумать, что из них получился бы забавный дуэт, как вислоухий швырнул в Джо детской радостью. Она была яркой и пахла так сильно, что Джо чихнул с непривычки. Там было что-то про золотую рыбку и дракона, Джо не успел разобрать — проглотил и почувствовал, как потеплело в животе.  
— Чуешь? — спросил гоблин с ушами кверху.  
Джо покивал — это было похоже на хорошее начало.  
— Дело такое, — продолжил гоблин, — нам нужен вышибала. Будешь стоять…  
Джо подорвался с места, вылетел в дверь и устремился к горизонту. Нет уж, никаких вышибал. Незаконное использование магии в общественном месте, опасный статус — проходили. Никаких шабашек, это он усвоил твердо благодаря Фрэнки. В прежние времена контора разрешала подрабатывать на стороне. Как не твоя смена — лети себе, ищи приработок. Особенно хорошо было семейным, ухитрялись открывать настоящий бизнес.  
Рассказывали — Джо не застал толком сам, но среди его знакомых было много тех, кто присутствовал при этом — во времена Гриндевальда можно было открывать свое агентство. Кое-кто даже оставил себе корочки. Напоминание о славных временах. Никаких проблем с Министерством, сплошная радость.  
Потом лавочки пришлось прикрыть. Работа только по лицензии конторы, шаг влево, шаг вправо — патронусом в голову. Джо воспитывали в мире, который соответствовал всем поправкам к зловещему Статуту. По этим поправкам Джо мог передвигаться только ночью по безлюдным местам, избегая любых дорог — магического и немагического происхождения. Фрэнки, нализавшись в баре детских воспоминаний, мог долго ругать Министерство за то, что оно защищало права чистокровных волшебников, а всех остальных втаптывало в грязь.  
Тогда у них еще был свой бар — местечко недалеко от Тюрьмы, которое они сами оборудовали при помощи негативных переживаний и деструктивной рефлексии. Пришлось долго сидеть на полуразрушенной мельнице, по кусочку соскабливая злостью и раздражением камень там, где он лежал неудачно. Получилась небольшая халупа, куда контрабандой приводили желающих подзаработать. Бизнес вели, понятное дело, все те же гоблины, но поговаривали, что прикрывал их кто-то сверху, и был он большой шишкой, где надо, поэтому рейды и облавы устраивались только по заранее оговоренному расписанию. Бар называли «Унылый дементор» — гоблины даже повесили картонку-вывеску. Джо это не смущало, когда он просачивался сквозь дверь, его волновала только атмосфера внутри. Но теперь прикроют и бар — последняя вольность ушла в прошлое.  
Лететь по полям пришлось долго, и воспоминание о золотой рыбке переварилось внутри Джо за считанные минуты. Когда он очутился в Переулке, стемнело. Первый день без работы. Желудок опять был пустым, а мысли — грустными. Джо пожалел, что не согласился работать с гоблинами. Тут взгляд его упал на табличку «Требуются сотрудники». Джо просветлел и полетел к дверце.  
Дверь, когда-то покрытая розовой краской, а теперь — багрово-розовыми потеками и трещинами, распахнулась, и оттуда выбежал недовольный господин в шляпе. Джо не любил таких, поэтому пропустил его, выждал и ринулся внутрь, когда дверь уже закрывалась.  
— Вам чего… а-а-а! — услышал он в свой адрес от нелюбезной женщины с убранными в строгий пучок волосами. Джо увидел пучок раньше, чем понял, кто перед ним. Прическа и пронзительный голос произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление — захотелось тут же ретироваться, причем сразу в Шарашку на две смены.  
— Так-так-так, вижу, ищешь работку, — от испуга пучковолосая оправилась очень быстро, достала волшебную палочку и стала тыкать ей в Джо. — Хорошие задатки, да, печальный образ, я бы даже сказала, готичный. Молчаливый — это хорошо, девушки таких любят. Только не очень надежно выглядишь, но это поправимо. Подберем костюмчик по размеру, вместо капюшона цилиндр… Да-да, трость дополнит образ. Чего смотришь удивленно? Работа нужна?  
Джо неуверенно кивнул.  
— Будешь встречать гостей. Я провожу вечерние встречи, закрытый клуб «после сорока» для ведьм и волшебников всех возрастов. Не перебивай! Будешь улыбаться, слушать их болтовню, кивать. Попробуй кивнуть. Вот, молодец. Целоваться умеешь? Ой, хорошая шутка, надо запомнить. Да-да, никаких поцелуев. Только флирт. У меня строгие правила. Оплата после мероприятия. Мы ввели систему оценки от клиентов, так что можешь получить хорошие бонусы. Если поработаешь над походкой и будешь выразительно смотреть. Ну, потянешь?  
Джо прислушался к атмосфере комнаты. В ней было тесно, как будто ведьма закрутила ее так же туго, как волосы у себя на голове. Отовсюду тянуло безысходностью, даже какой-то обреченностью, и Джо этот запах не понравился. Потом он представил, как будет улыбаться ведьмам всех возрастов «после сорока», и ему опять захотелось к воротам Шарашки. Лучше уж отгонять ненормальных подростков, чем вот так. Всю жизнь вести бессмысленные беседы, питаться дистиллированным желанием, а по праздникам — легкой влюбленностью.  
Он мотнул головой, на прощание окатил ведьму предчувствием скорой смерти, хлопнул дверью и вылетел в переулок. Пришлось лавировать между магазинчиками, зависать над толпой, укрываться в тупичках, избегая встречи с патрулем. Появляться в общественных местах без разрешения он не имел права. Фрэнки говорил, это из-за дискриминации прав магических существ, и даже однажды показал ему брошюрку Г.А.В.Н.Э., но Джо смутило название.  
— Эй, приятель, чего такой грустный?  
Джо не сразу понял, что человек обращается к нему. Был он в простой одежде, похожей на ту, что носят магглы, а его ярко-рыжая шевелюра отбрасывала солнечные блики на серую стену. Джо подумал, что перед ним настоящий волшебник.  
— Давай сюда, только тихонько, договорились? — рыжий приоткрыл дверь очередного магазинчика и махнул рукой Джо, придержав створки.  
Джо залетел внутрь и устроился под потолком, озираясь по сторонам.  
— Раньше тут было веселей, — сказал рыжий, внимательно разглядывая Джо. — Везде были игрушки, музыка из каждого угла, толпы покупателей. До войны, смекаешь? Для твоего брата еды столько, что лопнуть можно. Дети, родители — летом без перебоя, а на зимних каникулах аншлаги.  
Джо пролетел на верхний этаж, спустился обратно и закивал: да-да, он чувствовал, что веселье здесь текло ручьями. Смех, радость — даже сейчас они подсвечивали стены привкусом лакрицы и кориандра. Джо обожал этот вкус. Радость — та, которая у волшебников появлялась сама собой, а ему могла достаться только от них. Джо считал себя паразитом и стыдился этого, в отличие от Фрэнки. «Это наша природа, только и всего!» — говорил тот, потягивая воспоминания очередной многодетной матери в «Унылом дементоре».  
— Когда-то у меня был хороший преподаватель, — продолжал рыжий. — Тебе бы не понравилось, чему он нас учил, черныш. Погоди, черныш тебе не подходит, ты для этого больно тощий. Джо, как тебе? Дементор Джо — пойдет? Киваешь? Молодец, правильно, кивай-кивай. Поживешь тут, может, и говорить научишься. Так вот, дементор Джо, этот преподаватель сказал, что у всех существ есть свои особенности и неправильно называть их недостатками. Потом оказалось, что он оборотень, но это не так уж важно, правда? У всех свои недостатки, так я и запомнил. Ты, Джо, совершенно не стильный. Это твой главный недостаток. Порванная мантия — это не писк сезона, уверяю тебя, дружище. Найдем тебе новую, оранжевую. Ну? Киваешь — это ты молодец. У меня есть вакансия, мне нужен продавец мороженого. Времена неспокойные, уже два раза за неделю меня ограбили, и вряд ли все образуется силами Министерства. Я, знаешь ли, не очень люблю этих ребят. Конечно, мой отец там работает, но это другое. Так что о безопасности заботиться придется самому. Ну а тебя вышвырнули, так? Газеты я читаю. Что ж, похоже, мы можем помочь друг другу. С меня рабочая униформа, разрешение на работу для тебя и регулярные пайки, а с тебя — хорошее поведение и искренняя улыбка. Согласен, с улыбкой я погорячился, но это дело наживное. По рукам?  
Джо потянулся ладонью к руке волшебника и почувствовал, что ладонь дрожит. Рука волшебника тоже дрожала.  
— Надеюсь, выгорит, — сказал рыжий и задорно подмигнул.  
Утром следующего дня Джо стоял возле магазина у прилавка с мороженым. В оранжевой мантии с натянутым капюшоном он странным образом не привлекал внимание толпы. Никому не было дела до странного существа, которое караулило развалины магазина.  
— Мам, гляди, какой странный дядя, — девочка подметила его только к обеду, и это был первый клиент Джо.  
В соответствии с инструкцией Джо провел ладонью, спрятанной в ярко-оранжевую перчатку, вдоль прилавка с ведерками. Мороженое рядом с Джо долго не таяло, а незамысловатые чары рыжего нанимателя подкрепляли эффект.  
— Можно мне клубничное? — попросила девочка и потянула маму за мантию. — Пожалуйста.  
— Сколько? — спросила мама, рассеянно глядя на прилавок.  
Джо указал на табличку: «Шарик — кнат».  
— Дешево у вас, — мама улыбнулась, и Джо обдало волной облегчения. Он обрадовался и ухватил совсем крошечный кусочек, потому что с утра ничего не ел на улице, переполненной взволнованными людьми.  
— Вкусно! — крикнула девочка, лизнув мороженое. Джо закрыл глаза и провалился в восхитительную волну беззаботной радости, которой не было в его жизни так давно, что он забыл уже, чувствовал ли подобное хоть когда-нибудь. Девочка была счастлива, ни о чем не волновалась, а вкусное мороженое «Шарик — кнат» превратило ее в сгусток позитивной энергии, который чувствовался даже сквозь прикрытые веки. Джо аккуратно втянул запах и постарался запомнить этот удивительный миг.  
— Ну, как тут дела? — из магазина высунулся рыжий. — Ого, вижу, у тебя был первый клиент! Поздравляю, Джо, так держать. Ты вроде даже как-то посветлел, что ли. Все, все, не отвлекаю, у тебя уже очередь.  
Очередь была совсем небольшой — всего два человека. Но Джо глядел на нее, как на подарок. Подумать только, еще два восхитительных воспоминания о счастье. Он провел вдоль прилавка заученным жестом и указал на табличку «Шарик — кнат». Дети расхохотались, и Джо под капюшоном не смог сдержать улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
